My Fair Lady
by FlamingGoldfish24
Summary: Cafe AU. Jim Kirk is the proud manager of a little cafe known as "My Fair Lady". It's a place filled with good coffee, average food, and spectacular company. But when a local business tycoon happens upon their little slice of heaven all Jim's secrets start to unravel. (Spirk and a bit of McKirk)


The sharp ring of a bell announced a new arrival in the café and Jim Kirk frowned, not even bothering to spare a glance as he finished putting the clean mugs away in the cupboard.

"We're closed." Jim called, grabbing two more mugs from the dishwasher. There was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and a heavy sigh as someone sank into it. _Who the hell goes out for coffee after ten at night?_ Rolling his eyes Jim whirled around, glaring over the counter.

"I said we're-" He froze mid-sentence, a brilliant smile spreading over his face. "Bones!" He shouted, hopping up and sliding over the counter. The café was empty save for the man at the far corner table and Jim made a beeline towards him. A vague groan slipped past Bones's lips as he let his forehead rest against the cool tabletop.

"Shift ended early." He muttered into his placemat. Jim put a hand on the table and leaned against it, smiling down at the man sympathetically.

"Rough night?"

McCoy made a vague hum in acknowledgement and Jim's heart clenched. Sometimes, late at night as they talked over a cup of coffee, Jim would tell him to quit. They laughed and talked about what might have been; if Bones quite his job at the hospital. He could work at the café, taking orders and scaring away customers with his gruff attitude. And Jim promised there'd never be a dull day as long as he was around. They fantasized about how funny it'd be trying to teach him to use the cappuccino, and how mad Scotty would be when he inevitably broke it.

But that's all it ever was. A fantasy. Bones was a damn good doctor and if Jim couldn't get him to take it easy than he'd just have to do his best to patch up the holes at the end of the day.

"I'll get you some coffee." He declared, shoving off the table and strolling back to the counter, "Black; a spoonful of sugar and a dash of cream, right?"

"Love you." Bones mumbled in answer, snuggling in comfortably.

"I know." Jim laughed and got to work, brewing a fresh pot. He stole a blue mug from the cupboard and gathered the sugar and cream, armed with a spoon.

"The new espresso machine Scotty ordered came in today," he called conversationally; "You should have seen him putting the thing together; he was like a kid on Christmas."

Bones chuckled softly at that, a tiny smile tugging at his lips as Jim set his coffee down and slid into the seat across from him.

Jim grinned hugely. "Uhura sure got a kick out of it when the thing started spewing coffee all over the counter." he turned slightly and pointed at an enormous silver monstrosity, smiling like a proud father, "There she is: our resident masterpiece."

Scotty had a habit of trying to modify the coffee machines, always claiming that there were improvements to be made. Within an hour of its arrival the new espresso machine had become a deranged hybrid; Frankenstein's monster. And now it sat at Scotty's station behind the counter, leering down at the empty tables.

"Good God man, are you sure that's even a coffee machine anymore?"

"I'm still expecting it to start shooting lasers."

McCoy shook his head, that tiny smile spreading like an infection across his face.

"How is everyone? I feel like I haven't seen them in forever."

"You were here Saturday morning, Bones."

"What day is today?"

"Wednesday!"

Jim remembered because everyone was in the shop that day, arguing and laughing and…well, it was the most fun he'd had in a long time. And the day after was when…He shifted in his chair, hand tugging idly at the sleeve of his jacket.

"Chekov has been practicing Egyptian Ratscrew all week." He informed with a weak smile. McCoy chuckled.

"Tell him I'm ready for a rematch whenever. I'll wipe the floor with him all over again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You'd be surprised how much better he's gotten."

"Oh?" McCoy raised a brow, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. We played a round last night that lasted an hour. Uhura thought we were gonna burn ourselves out before it was over."

"An_ hour_?"

Jim grinned sheepishly. "I get a bit competitive. Chekov seemed to keep up just fine, though."

"You seem awfully fond of him."  
Jim's grin broadened; "Jealous?"

"Spare me, kid. You know I'm only here for the coffee."  
"Low blow, man. Low blow." They laughed, easy. Comfortable. Bones took a long sip, closing his eyes a moment then, softly, he murmured;

"Thanks." With such warmth and sincerity that Jim had to look away, cheeks red.  
"It's just coffee, dude."

"No." McCoy frowned and glanced up, "Not the coffee but..." He smirked, "Even though you're annoying as hell this place always cheers me up."  
Jim practically preened. Mission accomplished. He shifted in his chair and stared into his mug, lips still curled into a careful smile.

"My coffee's gone cold." He grumbled.


End file.
